


Thankful For You

by guiltyaschanged



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Dad Donald, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Parent Donald Duck, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Thanksgiving, Triplets, duck family - Freeform, houseboat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyaschanged/pseuds/guiltyaschanged
Summary: On the day before Thanksgiving, Donald gets injured in a car crash. His nephews stay with him in the hospital.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Thankful For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a quick story. Happy Thanksgiving!

Huey, Dewey, and Louie anxiously waited for their Uncle to return home. It was the day before Thanksgiving, and that meant Uncle Donald would be with them for two days straight. 

The triplets were more excited than ever for this particular Thanksgiving, since Donald had promised to make it extra special. They had even worked together to make him a card to show how grateful they were for everything he did.

See, most kids had lots of family to spend the holidays with, but Huey, Dewey, and Louie only had their Uncle Donald. Although having each other was all they needed. 

The only thing the boys wanted was for Donald to come home, but the minutes simply continued to tick by. They wondered if he was okay. Their babysitter, Mrs. Bell, seemed to sense that there was something off, too. 

From where the brothers sat squashed on the couch, they could hear her making a phone call in the other room. 

“Yes this is me. . . oh dear, how horrible. . . well I’m glad he’s okay. . . of course I’ll bring them right away.” 

“That can’t be good,” Louie commented, sinking lower into the cushions.

Huey and Dewey said nothing, only feeling a sense of foreboding about what was to come.

“Well, you three, it looks like I need to take you to the hospital. Your Uncle is recovering,” Mrs. Bell informed them. She was on the older side, and her eyes glowed with sympathy. 

For a moment, the triplets just stared back at her in shock. Then came the questions.

“What happened to him?” 

“Is he okay?”

“Did he make it out alive?” That was Dewey. 

“Your Uncle will be fine, but he,” Mrs. Bell hesitated as she gathered up their winter coats. “He got in a car accident.”

They all gasped, unsure of what to say. They’d only seen car crashes on the news, and had certainly never imagined their Uncle being in one. 

The babysitter then swiftly drove the boys to the Duckburg Hospital. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were silent the whole way, and seemed content with watching the sun begin to dip low in the horizon. 

Mrs. Bell left them in the waiting room, promising to come back the following day with a food basket. 

And so, the triplets were left to wait again. They still said nothing, perhaps processing everything. 

Suddenly, Louie began to shake.

“Hey Louie, it’s going to be okay,” Huey whispered to his younger brother, trying to not to draw attention. “We’ll all make it through this.”

“It was gonna be a perfect Thanksgiving,” Louie’s voice trembled. 

“And it still will be. We’ve got each other,” Huey comforted. 

“Uncle Donald’s super strong,” Dewey piped up. “Plus, we have this.” The middle triplet held up the card they’d made earlier. 

“Yeah!” Huey put his hand on Louie’s shoulder. “We’re going to give it to Uncle Donald soon.”

Louie smiled at each of his older brothers. “You guys are right. Thanks,” he murmured. 

A little while later, a nurse came and escorted them down the hall. As soon as she opened the door, the boys all burst in.

Admittedly, Donald didn’t look great. His torso and legs were wrapped in bandages, and his head was a little bruised. But his injuries didn’t prevent him from grinning at the sight of his nephews.

“Uncle Donald!” they all exclaimed, running into his welcoming hug. 

“Boys, you’re here!” he smiled joyfully, easing himself into a more comfortable position on the bed. 

“Are you okay? How badly were you hurt?” Huey asked nervously.

“Was it scary being in a car crash?” Louie chimed in, his eyes wide.

“Are you going to die Uncle Donald? You’re too young to die!” Dewey sobbed.

“I’ll be fine, but I have to stay here and recover,” Donald soothed. “It was scary, and I’m lucky my injuries aren’t worse. But you three don’t have to worry about it. After all, you won’t be driving for a long time, you’re only eight!”

“We made you this while we were waiting for you to come back,” Louie murmured, handing Donald the card as Dewey passed it to him. 

As Donald read the bright construction paper card, tears began to well up in his eyes.

_ Dear Uncle Donald, _

_ We love you and are so thankful for you! You are the best Uncle in the world! _

_ Signed,  _

_ Huey, Dewey, and Louie =) _

“Oh, thank you,” Donald sniffed as he leaned in to hug his nephews again. “And I’m sorry we can’t have the big Thanksgiving we were planning. I know you were really looking forward to it.”

“Eh, we’ll do it next year,” Dewey was the first to speak. 

“Go big or go home!” Louie agreed cheerfully. 

“Besides, we already have the makings of a perfect Thanksgiving right here. We’re all together,” Huey remarked. 

“You’re right, bud. That’s what Thanksgiving is really about, spending time with the ones you love.” 

A few hours passed, and the hospital room became dim in the night. Yellowish glowing lights were the only thing that made their surroundings visible. 

Huey and Dewey had curled up on two chairs while Louie snuggled up next to his Uncle. All three of the boys were fast asleep, snoozing softly. And Donald had never loved them more.

Donald felt drowsy as he watched the clock. It was practically lulling him to sleep. 

As soon as the hands hit midnight, Donald began to drift into unconsciousness as he thought,  _ Happy Thanksgiving, boys.  _


End file.
